Never Cried
by Teka1000
Summary: Heero sees Relena sick, will he be able to tell her how he feels? ... warning: death fic.


Here's something I found just a while ago, kind of sad, I usually don't write sad stories, but I liked this one.

As usual, the disclaimer: GW does not belong to me, I only write about it.

Never Cried

Heero walked into his lifeless and dull apartment. The walls were bare, there were minimal furnishings and a small TV. He had a small kitchen, with a fridge, oven and a microwave. He knew how to cook, one of the many skills taught to him by Dr. J. The walls were a plain white. The only books on his small shelves were on the laws of the Earth Sphere Unified Nation, and user manuals for various electronics. He had a high tech computer in a corner, near the TV and it was currently connected to his laptop, both gifts from the Preventers division. The only decorations for the glum space were pictures given to him from his friends.

Many times his friends volunteered to help "lighten up the place", which he denied, thinking it as trivial and unneeded. His friends, the gundam pilots especially, were very kind and kept trying to make him smile to him, but his attitude towards the kindness was crass, no thanks or even a smile. In all of his pictures, he looked stiff or bored. One that he was fond of was one Quatre took; it was of Relena and him. They were posing for the camera during a Christmas dance, and Quatre had Heero wrap his arm around Relena's waist, something he didn't mind doing. This was framed and put into a safe, but noticeable place on the kitchen counter.

As he walked into the plain kitchen, the phone rang. He ran for it, usually calls were emergencies and so he got worried every time it rang.

"Moshi-moshi?" The Japanese man asked.

"Hey, buddy, you need to get here quick, Relena is sick major time. We are at the North Colony Hospital." Then the long-haired man began to prate about what happened at a rate no human could hear.

Knowing he would get nothing from Duo, the disconcerted man hung up, thinking the extra talk inconsequential. He put his Preventer's jacket and drove to the hospital.

His speed was an infraction of almost all of his resolutions to keep the law. But due to his training as a pilot, he was very punctilious with his driving. Once arriving he ran to the front desk. The desk was occupied by a young lady who looked busy on her computer, quickly typing and occasionally putting various papers and folders away.

"Relena Peacecraft, what room?" he asked non-to politely.

"I'm sorry, I can't tell you unless you are a relative. Your name?"

"Heero Yui, her bodyguard and head of security." He answered in a redoubtable way. He was determined to reprove the receptionist for not knowing who he was, but was in too much in a hurry to bother.

"She is in room 121, second floor, Mr. Yui." She said quickly while handing him a visitor's pass.

When he came to room 121, he gained his usual stalwart mindset and entered the room. Relena was very cadaverous looking, pale and wasted. The scariest thing was how vulnerable she looked. For someone who always stood up for what she thought best for the colonies and Earth, her lying sick on a bed, looking half alive, made Heero's stomach clench.

He walked in slowly, almost as if he thought he was desecrating the room with his presence. Once reaching her hospital bed, he took he hand, half hoping that his strength would mitigate her pain.

In feeling his touch, she opened her eyes. "Heero, I'm sorry, it's my fault, I…."

"Shhhh…." He refused to let her debase herself with fault. "Go to sleep, you need to rest, we'll talk about it when you wake." At this he gave a rare smile, assuring her that all was right.

Relena tightened her hold on his hand and fell into a peaceful sleep. Heero sat into a side chair, watching her like he does when he is on the night shift as her bodyguard, his favorite shift.

Both knew the feelings they had for each other, but their age and positions would not allow for them to be together for now. They continued as Vice Foreign Minister and ex-Gundam pilot.

He took the night shift, so he could watch her during her most vulnerable time. She was peaceful and relaxed, calm under his protection at night. How he wished that he could hold her hand through the night, or touch her hair during that time.

He was her bodyguard, voluntarily, of course the whole of the division of Preventers begged for him to be head of Relena's security. He was the most suited and able for the job. He wished that him protecting the Dove of Peace would bring some restitution to his soul and mind for all the horrors that he did as an assassin.

He also began to love Relena as the woman who brought him from pain and grief to a life of peace and comfort. She deserved the great way she had before her, but she took it as grandiose and spent much time in hotels, while giving speeches and conferences.

They were in their late teens now, and he was hoping that they could get married by the time they turned twenty-one. At that, he would consider his life complete.

An hour later Duo walked in and explained the situation. A mad man, who was a former soldier, shot Relena, while she was on a walk, escaping her guards, something she did often. Duo left after relaying the sad news.

Heero took the information silently, contemplating how the assassin will pay.

Soon after Duo left, Relena woke. She somewhat looked, better, but could have been the smile she was wearing. "You stayed." She said, still weak in breath.

"Always," he touched his forehead to hers, " I will always be with you." He closed his eyes. All he wanted was to hold her, and protect her from all pain.

"I love you, Heero." She sighed, and went back to a deep sleep.

"Watashi no ren'aichu, koibito." he whispered.

The heart monitor, which had been beeping in the background all the while, came into a long, loud screech, shacking Heero from his silence. The cursed machine showed the dreadful straight line.

"No…NO!" Heero felt his soul pillaged, he felt empty. He took her limp head into his hands, almost asking, begging her to wake up from her last sleep.

Her funeral was immense and a heartrending event; all of the TV stations filmed it. Everyone mourned the death of the woman who brought peace between the Earth and the space colonies that fought for years, before she made an effort to stop the blood shed.

Her assassin was caught soon after the shootout and was sentenced to death. This gave some sense of peace to Heero and the other of Relena's friends and family.

At the burial on Earth, on the Sanq kingdom's palace grounds, Heero place a ring on her coffin. It had the shape of a dove in flight, holding a branch. This was to be her engagement ring. The one she will never get.

A tired man walked into his home, heading straight for his room. His knees buckled under him and he landed onto his bed. He didn't fall from fatigue it was emotional pain that left him weak. He didn't sleep.

He cried.

Afterwards, he spent his whole life upholding the precepts and values of the late Vice Foreign Minister. He never married. He died at an old age. There was one thing he didn't do after the death of his koi, which was that he never shed tears.

He never cried.

Here's some terms if you don't know them already.

Japanese terms:

1. Moshi-moshi- Hello, used when answering the telephone.

2. Watashi no ren'aichu, koibito I love you, sweetheart

3. Koi Love

Tell me if you like or not, I like knowing's people's opinions so I can write want you want to read.


End file.
